Dr phibes nightmare
by miguel.renteria.520
Summary: Dr Anton phibes meets Freddy Krueger


Dr phibes nightmare

A nightmare on elm street and the adominable dr phibes crossover  
Fade in:  
We see dr Anton phibes wake up in 2016  
Then going to the makeup table.  
He plugs the jack in his neck then plugs the wire into a phonograph.  
Then says to my lost forgotten son.  
Then going to the organ to play the nightmare theme.  
Titles appear  
Cut to  
We see Freddy Krueger with his red and green sweater with red sleeves and a left bone hand without muscles with blood veins showing then 4 razor blades show up being inserted into the top of the bone fingers chasing someone,it is Freddy's daughter Katherine We know.  
Then Katherine wakes up in bed.  
The next morning,dr phibes walks up to Katherine's house wearing a black cloak and fendora.  
Dr phibes said to Katherine,i am your grandfather  
Your father Fredrick Krueger biological father.  
Katherine said,how it is possible.  
Dr phibes said,I met his mom in 1940 and he came out a week later.  
Then I heard about his case how he killed kids,it was eerie similar to my murders back in the 1920s  
Then I wanted to meet you.  
Katherine was shocked at dr phibes.  
Katherine lets dr phibes in her house,  
Dr phibes sees that Katherine had researching her father Freddy Krueger.  
Dr phibes said,I lost my first wife and killed for her.  
It hurt me deeply.  
Katherine said,I'm sorry to hear that.  
Dr phibes said,it's fine.  
Then Katherine said,my father is a dream demon and keeps killing  
Can you help me?  
Dr phibes said,ok.  
They lay on the couch dreaming  
Then we see dr phibes dreamworld  
Dr phibes sees Freddy's memories,human Freddy happy with his daughter then gets his daughter taken away from him  
A flood of emotions filled Freddy as he wants to kill all the children who hurt Katherine.  
Then his death by burning alive by the parents.  
Dr phibes said,this is similar which I did a long time ago  
Then sees a operating room with his first wife dead with Freddy dressed like a surgeon not burned but looking like Peter Cushing.  
He evilly smiles at dr phibes when showing him the organic claw  
Dr phibes gets angry.  
Then dr phibes sees himself around a boiler room and calm.  
He hears screeching then disappears.  
Freddy appears and sees dr phibes face to face  
Freddy said,who are you.  
Dr phibes said,dr Anton phibes.  
I'm your biological father Freddy  
Freddy said,you gotta be kidding me

Dr phibes said,I'm not kidding you.

Dr phibes said,we both lost something special in our lives and killed for them  
Also this  
He rips his human like mask and shows Freddy his deformed skull face with sorrow.  
Freddy was shocked then sees his mom Amanda Krueger  
She said,he's your father but that's why you killed to fill that deep void in your heart.  
Freddy said,whatever.  
Dr phibes shows Freddy his own version of the glove  
But dr phibes did it first.  
Freddy said,get out of here.  
Dr phibes disappears and Freddy screams when hearing dr phibes laugh.  
Dr phibes said,Dream Demons come out  
The dream demons who gave Freddy their power.  
They are snake like creatures.  
They go to dr phibes and now controls the dream world.  
He forces Freddy to see his memories.  
The car crash that left dr phibes disfirgured,to dr phibes realization that someone you love is gone after discovered she died during the operation.  
Then killing the doctors to fill his heart for wanting his only  
Love back.  
Freddy thought,he is right we are similar  
Then dr phibes pulls Freddy into reality.  
He is now unburnt.  
We see dr phibes Art Deco lair.  
Freddy kills vulvania,dr phibes daughter and assistant  
That made dr phibes mad.  
Dr phibes puts on his human like mask back on.  
Then sprints into the darkness.  
Dr phibes came up with a plan with Katherine.  
Dr phibes trapped Freddy in a maze of mirrors and then Freddy sees dr phibes dressed flamboyant deep plum purple velvety long frock coat with light purple trims and mulicolored purple and pink waistcoat vest,neon green 1970's bell bottoms,a gold tipped purple cane,neon pink dress shirt also a indigo bowtie,he had a deep plum purple top hat to match his coat and with a bow around the hat to match his bow tie.  
That implied dr phibes was doing a willy wonka torture.  
Before Dr phibes pulls the curtain then puts Katherine in a protective barrier around a life size person mold used for chocolate  
He was tricking Freddy to kill her make sure he still loves his daughter and stop the killing.  
Then finally pulls it to reveal the illusion.  
Katherine said,daddy help.  
Then a hot boiling chocolate was on top of the glass chocolate mold.  
Dr phibes said,Freddy do you want to kill her  
Show her your human side and care,love her.  
If you don't,I kill her and you will regret it for the rest of your life.  
Freddy said,I do love Katherine dr phibes  
With tears flowing.  
Freddy said,please don't do it. I really mean it.  
He smirked evilly.  
Dr phibes said,very well.  
It seems you don't care.  
There were colorful strobe lights and dr phibes laughed as he pours the chocolate on the mold filling it  
Then everything went to black.  
Dr phibes said,well.. Freddy  
Do you want her back for giving you everything you want and promise to stop killing?  
Freddy said,I promise to stop killing and he killed the demons inside his body and showed dr phibes his true human self  
Very nice and happy.  
I love her with all my heart and what I did was wrong to the kids dr phibes.  
Here is my glove.  
He gives the glove to dr phibes  
Dr phibes thanks him.  
Dr phibes said,your daughter is alive  
Katherine rips out of the mold and hugs her father  
Now his heart wasn't dark no more it grew like the grinch's heart.  
We feel fatherly love swelling in his heart for the first time in his heart.  
Dr phibes plays pure imagination and then smiles.  
Dr phibes hides the glove somewhere for safekeeping.  
dr phibes disappears and Freddy,Katherine in alone in the dark.  
To be continued...  
Please review and what's your thoughts about it?


End file.
